


Arkanis Legacy

by FinsterVater1969



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Arkanis Academy (Star Wars), F/M, Gen, Hux ma dosyć przeciągania po pokładzie, Nawiązanie do fanfiku "Imperialne bękarty", Planet Arkanis (Star Wars), ale co tam, ale nie wystrzega się pierwszych odruchów, co prowadzi go ponownie na, i nie wszystko idzie tak, i składa dymisję, jak zaplanował, jeszcze nieukończony, każdy by miał, napisanego przez NukaCola2077
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinsterVater1969/pseuds/FinsterVater1969
Summary: Summary:Akcja zaczyna się tam, gdzie kończył się "Ostatni Jedi". Przy okazji jest hołdem i crossoverem i kontynuacją fanfika "Imperialne Bękarty" napisanego przez NukaCola2077 - za wiedzą, zgoda i konsultacjami Autorki. Jak też crossoverem z innymi projektami "w budowie" . Oraz Lego Star Wars - All Stars, bo jak szaleć, to po całym szalecie. "Imperialne Bękarty" nie są jeszcze ukończone, ale nieznajomość zakończenia nie powinna wpływać na przyjemność z lektury.Kolejne rozdziały będą się pojawiać w odstępach kilkudniowych.Nie zawiera spoilerów do opowiadania pierwotnego.





	1. Decyzja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NukaCola2077](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukaCola2077/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Imperialne bękarty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704539) by [NukaCola2077](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukaCola2077/pseuds/NukaCola2077). 



> Gdy z pewnych względów usuwałem poprzednie konto, myślałem że utwory będące "giftami" pozostaną, okazało się że niestety nie. To pora naprawić ten błąd.

Rzucony w kąt promu podczas misji na Crait generał Hux podejmuje decyzję... Gdyż każdy ma swoje ograniczenia i próg wytrzymałości

  
  


W zasadzie, nie miał już tutaj nic więcej do roboty. Ta garstka, która odleciała na tej kupie złomu, ma im zagrozić? Przecież to śmieszne. Ale, że nowy Imperator ma tam jakieś niepozałatwiane osobiste sprawy, i że to ponoć jego własność. No i dobrze, jego własność, jego problem. Jemu nic do tego.  
I, prawdę mówiąc, czuł się zwolniony z przysięgi. Ten, któremu ślubował, był martwy. I w kawałkach. Zabity prze tę, jak jej tam, nieważne – w każdym razie przez tą, która została wprowadzona tutaj przez Rena. Ponoć przez tą. Bo w opowieści Gamonia nic nie trzymało się kupy. Taaak…, najgorsze było to, że przyszedł za późno, i gdy sięgnął po blaster, to rycerz już się obudził. Dlaczego Kylo nie bronił Najwyższego Przywódcy? A jeżeli bronił, to jakim cudem dziewczyna pokonał jego, Snoka i gwardzistów? Zresztą, niech mu tam, to już nie jest jego problem. Bo jednak, co innego dać sobą wycierać podłogę komuś takiemu jak Snoke, a zupełnie czymś innym jest pozwolenie na to samo Renowi.  
Nawet nie musiał się specjalnie pakować. Od ostatniego razu, gdy wiedział jak fatalne w skutkach są błędy w planowaniu i jak potrafią utrudnić życie, był przygotowany na niespodziewane. Praktyczny bagaż podręczny miał spakowany i zawsze gotowy przy swoim łóżku. Żelazne porcje żywności, karma dla Milicent, komplet ubrań na zmianę, bielizna, przybory toaletowe, kosmetyki i przede wszystkim zapas kredytów. Mimo tych wszystkich potrąceń „na Starkilera” itp. jednak trochę się uskładał, choć intendent był zdziwiony, że wybiera prawie całą sumę. No i najważniejsze – duża klatka dla kotki.  
\- No choć, Mili, no już – rudy kłębek przybiegł do niego szybko, radośnie purcząc. Klatka kojarzyła jej się z wypadami na powierzchnię mijanych planet, weszła do środka bez oporu.  
Generał poprawił blaster, wrzucił dwa zapasowe magazynki w kieszeń. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo, a ostatnim razem brak broni mógł się skończyć niewesoło. I jeszcze jedno. Szybko napisał na kartce jedno zdanie „Moje zadanie tutaj zostało wykonane. Hux”. Zostawił ją na widocznym miejscu na biurku. Lubił jasne sytuacje. Ciekawe, co księciunio zniszczy, jak to przeczyta. To niby też nie jego problem, ale…  
Rozejrzał się jeszcze po swoim pokoju. To trochę tak, jakby zostawił całe swoje życie za sobą i ruszał w nieznane. No ale widocznie tak musi być. Co dalej? Pewnie gdzieś się zaczepi u Huttów jako „Łowca Nagród”, ostatecznie ma już pewne doświadczenie detektywistyczne, lub też gdzieś poszuka szczęścia w jakimś innym miejscu Galaktyki, na dalekich rubieżach, w końcu na inżynierów zawsze jest zapotrzebowanie. Lub może na Canto Bight u Graballi? Ten pewnie też teraz nienawidzi Rena i NP. Jest tyle możliwości. Życie jeszcze może być piękne. Lub też… Sloane? No, wypadało by zapytać panią Wielką Admirał, czy ta ochrona, którą obiecywała to dokładnie tak miała wyglądać… Tylko gdzie jej szukać. I czy warto do tego wracać… Inaczej, czy zdąży upomnieć się o ochronę, zanim go dopadną.  
Zarzucił torbę na ramię i podniósł klatkę transportową. Wychodząc, odruchowo wziął z wieszaka najnowszy model tech-płaszcza przeciwdeszczowego. Raczej nie przyda mu się u Huttów, ale coś mu mówiło, że będzie to bardzo potrzebna rzecz w tej wyprawie.

***

  
Rozłożył rzeczy w kabinie. Oczywiście wybrał najnowszy myśliwiec Rena. Ostatecznie pomysł zniszczenia Ruchu Oporu był jego, należała mu się jakaś premia. Poza tym Nowy przywódca miał jeszcze dwa takie same i trzeci na części. No i N-1 z Naboo oraz TIE-Advanced po dziadku. Ale tego wolał nie brać. Przypomniał sobie ostatnią aferę z tym myśliwcem Delta-7, które Gamoniowi sprzed nosa sprzątnęła ta mała, jak jej tam było – Freemakserka? Nie, podobnie, ale jakoś inaczej. Nieważne. I dobrze mu tak – uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli - Już samo to, że w trakcie decydującej rozprawy z Ruchem Oporu Ren tracił cenne zasoby i środki na szukanie kolejnej „pamiątki po dziadku” źle świadczyło tak o jego zdolnościach przywódczych, jak i o zdrowiu psychicznym.  
Kabina myśliwca była przestronna i wygodna. W końcu sam projektował. Torbę umieścił w specjalnym schowku, klatkę z Milicent zabezpieczył na wypadek turbulencji, doposażył w specjalne poidło i dozownik. W końcu podróż może trochę potrwać. Myśliwiec był na szczęście wyposażony w hipernapęd, solidne osłony i uzbrojenie. Tylko się zdecydować, co wybrać w koordynatach - Nal Hutta? Canto? Czy…  
Cholera. Nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej. Lizzie! I jej matka! A co, jeżeli Ren zechce usunąć wszystkich, którzy mieli styczność z jego przeszłością? Lizzie widziała, jakim jest ciamajdą, on może to uznać za zagrożenie. Rozejrzał się do tyłu. Myśliwiec był duży, obszerny, miał przedział desantowy. Mały, ale na dwie dodatkowe osoby wystarczy. I… Na myśl o pannie McCoy zrobiło mu się tak jakoś radośniej i cieplej. A przecież nie powinno, przecież nie interesowały go kobiety. No ale to Lizzie, w końcu tylko koleżanka. I myśl, że ja znowu zobaczy, wydawała mu się taka fajna. W takim razie…  
Wyszedł szybko z kabiny, zdjął ze stojaka ciężki blaster i zgarnął kilka zasobników energetycznych z amunicją. Obiecałem jednemu sukinsynowi pluton egzekucyjny, ale w tych okolicznościach muszę wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce – pomyślał.  
Nim jednak nacisnął przycisk startu, jego ręka zatrzymała się. Strzeżcie się swoich pierwszych odruchów, mogą być szlachetne – to wmawiał kadetom jego ojciec. Taaak. Jego ojciec nie poleciał by tam, gdzie można go łatwo wyśledzić. Zdecydowanie nie. Brendol by ich wszystkich poświęcił i nie kiwnął by palcem, żeby zrobić cokolwiek w ich obronie. I, w zasadzie, miałby rację. Arkanis będzie pierwszym miejscem, gdzie Ren będzie go szukał. A że szukać będzie, Armitage nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości. Wziął głęboki oddech. Zawsze dbaj o siebie, nigdy o innych, to była z najcenniejsza rada jego ojca. A skoro tak… Powoli wstukał koordynaty w komputer nawigacyjny: ARKANIS.


	2. Na pokładzie SUPREMACY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tymczasem na pokładzie "Supremacy" pod nieobecność generała wkrada się chaos. Bynajmniej, to nie nieobecność Huxa jest katalizatorem...

Porucznik Myrt`ha z brygady ratunkowej była wyczerpana. I wściekła. „Supremacy” najwyraźniej był pechowy. Najpierw to staranowanie przez „Raddusa”, tylu dobrych kolegów i koleżanek wtedy zginęło, pół dnia walki z pożarami, dekompresją. Opanowali sytuację, ale ludzie padali z nóg. I ledwo zdołała odpocząć (ha, odpocząć, ta - 4 godziny snu a i to niecałe, ale dobre i to), teraz to. Niech to szlag! Humoru nie poprawiło jej to ze jak zwykle było to samo – dym, pożary, brak oświetlenia i dekompresja – niby rutyna, ale ile można. Praca w maskach, w warunkach ograniczonej widoczności. Wszystko wskazywało na zamach w rejonie kabin oficerów dowodzących. Ślady jak po uderzeniach potężnymi wibroostrzami czy wręcz mieczem świetlnym. Przecięte połączenia energetyczne skutkujące brakiem zasilania w 1/3 pomieszczeń, przecięte rury z tlenem, wodą i gazami technicznymi, generujące kłęby dymu. I perforacja kadłuba – sekcja mieszkalna była wykonana z wyjątkowo cienkiego plastoidu. Ochrona okrętu polegała głównie na ekranach energetycznych, owszem były opancerzone niektóre sekcje, ale mieszkalna akurat nie, w czasie bitwy przecież i tak byłaby pusta. I jeszcze tajemnicze znikniecie generała Huxa. A to wszystko zaczęło się od jego kwatery. Zamyśliła się. W sumie to się łączy. Przeklęci rebelianci. Zinfiltrowali gwardię Snoka, i na dziewczyna, która podstępem zdobyła zaufanie rycerza Kylo i potem zabiła Najwyższego Przywódcę z ich pomocą. Dobrze – westchnęła – że Ren ocalał jak w ostatniej chwili Armitage przyszedł mu na ratunek. Co byśmy bez tej dwójki zrobili. Ale spiskowców było więcej i pewnie których z gwardzistów współdziałających z Ruchem Oporu wdarł się do kajuty generała. Ślady cięć jakimś wielkim wibroostrzem po ścianach świadczyły o zaciętości walki, której rezultatu nie znała. Generał nie miał najwyraźniej czasu na wyciągnięcie blastera. Pocieszające – pomyślała – że przynajmniej ciała Huxa nigdzie nie zauważyła. Może jest jeszcze nadzieja. Nie było też widać uwielbianej przez całą załogę kotki.

I jeszcze ON – popatrzyła na siedzącą na ławce na zadymionym korytarzu postać nowego Najwyższego Przywódcy. Ukochanego przywódcy – westchnęła - Dobrze, że zdążyłam i miałam zapasową maskę, bo by nam się wykończył, za dużo ostatnio się chłopak poświęca. Też wyglądał na wykończonego. Tyle go ostatnio spotkało złego. Strata poprzedniego uwielbianego przywódcy, zdrada ze strony dziewczyny, której zaufał, nieuchronna konieczność pozbycia się resztek Ruchu Oporu mimo że to była przecież jego rodzina, i tego jego byłego mistrza, to musiało być bardzo dużo dla tego wspaniałego młodego człowieka. Śmierć wiernej kapitan Phasmy, nie zapominajmy. A teraz jeszcze utrata jego najbardziej zaufanego przyjaciela (pamiętała, że przecież kilka lat temu Snoke wysłał tę dwójkę na samodzielną misję na Arkanis, w dowód najwyższego zaufania do ich zdolności współpracy – mimo że na „Supremacy” wszystko się wtedy waliło). Chciała nawet podejść, jakoś go objąć, próbować pocieszyć (zawsze wzdychała, gdy przechadzał korytarzem z tą swoją bujną czupryną, no ale tak miała większość młodej kobiecej części załogi okrętu, nie była tutaj wyjątkowa) ale się powstrzymała, bo raz, że nie wypada, dwa, że jednak różnica szarż była zbyt duża.

Ben Solo powoli się uspokajał. Pomagało oddychanie przez respirator. A ta co się ta tak gapi? A, no tak, wszystko z troski, w sumie to powinienem być wdzięczny, całe szczęście, że miała zapasową maskę, pomyślimy o jakimś awansie. Zamyślił się. Niewdzięczna świnia z tego Huxa. Tak po prostu odejść. Zostawiając kartkę. I jeszcze zabierając jego myśliwiec. No poczekaj, jak cię dopadnę, to przeczołganie po mostku przez Snoka wyda ci się pieszczotą. I czemu ta syrena tak wyje. A… no tak. Muszę nad sobą bardziej panować. I sobie zanotować, że mimo iż w pomieszczeniu nie ma żadnych urządzeń elektronicznych, to nie można sobie ot tak ciąć po ścianach mieczem bez sprawdzenia, co jest za nimi. No ale skąd miałem akurat wiedzieć, że między kabinami jest główny ciąg techniczny z kablami i przewodami, no skąd. To wina Armitaga, on to tak zaprojektował. No i nie powinienem ciąć w stronę okna, choć też wydaje się, że plastoid powinien być trochę grubszy. Wina Huxa. Znowu.

I kolejna nauczka, żeby nie ignorować zewnętrznych sygnałów. Który to już raz z rzędu przekonał się, że musi słuchać swojego wewnętrznego głosu. Czy zewnętrznego. No, w każdym razie tego tuż obok. Teraz też tak było, jak tylko włączył miecz w kajucie generała, usłyszał ten głośny odgłos, jakby ktoś uderzył dłonią w czoło. To zawsze zwiastowało nieszczęście. Więcej tego nie zignoruję – obiecał sobie.

Ale, wracając do głównego problemu, to gdzie ta łajza mogła się ukryć. Teraz, gdy Ruch Oporu był tylko wspomnieniem, wyszukanie rudzielca nie powinno być zadaniem przekraczającym możliwości Najwyższego porządku. Ale to może poczekać. Priorytet to odnalezienie Rey i odzyskanie Sokoła. I oczywiście _Delty 7 Aethersprite_ po dziadku. Ty mała Freemakerko, nie wiesz z kim zadarłaś. Rudy zajmuje zaszczytne trzecie miejsce. Hmmm. A gdyby tak zatrudnić do jego poszukiwań kogoś ze zmysłem detektywistycznym? Tę małą z Arkanis? I jej matkę? No przecież Najwyższemu Porządkowi nie odmówią, po starej znajomości. I pieniądz im się przyda.

A nie, najwyższym priorytetem jest przywrócenie zasilania, załatanie perforacji w kadłubie i cyrkulacji systemów podtrzymywania życia. Bez tego pozostaną w dalszym ciągu odcięci w tej sekcji kadłuba, bo automatyczny system nie otworzy śluzy, choćby go nie wiem, jak przekonywać. Nawet nie musiał się domyślać, kto to tak fatalnie zaprojektował. Głupi rudzielec!


	3. Z Powrotem na Arkanis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Generał Hux dociera na Arkanis. Jest nieoczekiwanie oficjalnie witany, oraz zawiera nowe, niespodziewane znajomości.

Doleciał wieczorem, już zmierzchało. I oczywiście padało. W zasadzie mógł powiedzieć, że doleciał do Arkanis, reszta była zbędna. Dwa słońca i taka pogoda. Co za kretyn wybrał miejsce na akademię właśnie tutaj. Chyba że by jeszcze bardziej pognębić kadetów. Jakby sama osoba jego ojca nie wystarczyła. No ale, gdyby nie to, nigdy by nie poznał Lizzie… Odpędził od siebie tę myśl, bo przecież jest tu tylko z lojalności. Tak sobie to przynajmniej tłumaczył.

Przeszedł przez atmosferę i skierował się na znany kosmodrom. Ale tym razem nie będzie jak poprzednio, o nie. Tym razem jest przygotowany. Powoli posadził myśliwiec na płycie, z dala od wieży i hangarów, tak aby nie rzucać się w oczy. Wypuścił kotkę z klatki, ta radośnie pomrukując zabrała się za ostrzenie pazurków o fotel pilota. No tak… Klatka zawierała samoczyszczącą się kuwetę, ale o drapaku zapomniał. Ale na zdrowie mała, w końcu to myśliwiec Rena – uśmiechnął się. Wyjął torbę, rozpakował pierwszą porcję karmy i napełnił przezornie zabraną miskę. W naręcznym datapadzie dopisał do listy uzupełnienie zapasu żwirku, karmy i zakup drapaka. Cóż, pierwszy raz podróżował samotnie z kotem, na pokładzie „Supremacy” musiał raczej martwić się, żeby załoga nie przekarmiła futrzaka, a i miała też wiele okazji aby ostrzyć pazurki.

Dobra, dosyć o kocie. Trzeba szybko zabrać panie McCoy i odlecieć tam, gdzie ich Kylo nie znajdzie. Proste zadanie. Jak najdalej od tej planety. Oczywiście nie przewidywał żadnych komplikacji. I… zapomniał o cywilnych ciuchach. Niby drobiazg. Dopisał do listy na datapadzie. Miał nadzieję, że mają tutaj sklepy czynne całą dobę. Takie, gdzie można kupić i rzeczy dla kota, i cywilne łachy. Ale to potem, wpierw McCoy-ówny, potem zakupy.

Zobaczył zbliżający się speeder z kontroli lotów. No tak, formalności. Nauczony doświadczeniem, nałożył płaszcz i wyszedł na spotkanie. Przygotował identyfikator, pod który włożył token z wgraną sumą 200 kredytów. To powinno przekonać urzędnika do „odstąpienia od czynności”, w końcu już poznał jacy byli tutaj urzędnicy. I powinno wystarczyć do lepszego pilnowania pojazdu, żeby nikt go nie przeszukał, jak Ren poprzednim razem. Wyszedł z myśliwca, zaciągnął kaptur na czoło tak, aby utrudnić identyfikację. Wszystko poszło jednak zupełnie inaczej niż zaplanował.

Urzędnik zeskoczył z pojazdu, wyprostował się, strzelił obcasami i zasalutował

\- Witamy Najwyższy Porządek na Arkanis!

Na szczęście było już ciemno i padał deszcz, więc nikt nie zauważył jego szeroko otwartych oczu i tego, jak bardzo był zdziwiony. Lekko obrócił głowę i spojrzał na burtę pojazdu. No tak. Logo NP., odrysowana od szablonu maska Lorda Vadera i nazwa własna „Mroczny Mściciel”. Odruchowo nasłuchiwał odgłosu uderzenia dłoni w czoło, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Widocznie do tego zjawiska, którego już kilkakrotnie wcześniej doświadczył, potrzebna była obecność Jego Ekscelencji Gamonia. Ale to tłumaczyło identyfikację. Nie tłumaczyło zaś entuzjazmu w głosie. Postanowił nie trzymać dłużej gospodarza w niepewności

\- Spocznij – rzucił cicho, jednocześnie wkładając dokumenty wraz z kredytami do kieszeni, najwidoczniej nie będą potrzebne – co tu się dzieje? Arkanis nie jest częścią Najwyższego Porządku.

\- Nie była. Ale po zniszczeniu Hosnian i rozgromieniu Ruchu Oporu powstał u nas grupa inicjatywna, wie pan, nikt tu nie kocha za bardzo Republiki, ludzie pamiętają jeszcze oblężenie, więc przejęliśmy urzędy i agendy, wysłaliśmy informację, czekaliśmy i proszę, jak szybko reagujecie – spojrzał za myśliwiec – a reszta sił?

\- Spokojnie – odparł generał – wszystko w swoim czasie

\- Czyli pan jest tutaj forpocztą. Robi pan rozeznanie, czy też zamierza pan przywrócić funkcjonowanie akademii jak w czasach imperium? Byłoby to dobre dla naszej ekonomii. A pan będzie nowym komendantem?

\- Charakter – Hux żachnął się na myśl, że on, trzeci, no dobra, teraz już drugi w Najwyższym Porządku miałby objąć tak niskie stanowisko – i cel mojej misji jest na tyle delikatny, że, pan wybaczy – zauważył, że urzędnik aż pokraśniał, po tym jak chyba pierwszy raz w życiu ktoś nazwał go „panem” – nie mogę ujawnić więcej szczegółów. Niemniej dziękuję w imieniu Najwyższego Porządku, będzie to zapamiętane. Proszę tylko zachować dyskrecję i zabezpieczyć mój pojazd. Dyskretnie - Zasalutował kończąc rozmowę.

Gdy urzędnik oddalił się, Hux zaklął pod nosem. Cholera, przecież właśnie tak to miało wyglądać. On, wielki Hux-Wyzwoliciel na czele oddziałów Najwyższego Porządku oswabadza planety spod tyranii Republiki, kobiety i dzieci rzucają mu kwiaty pod nogi, oficjele salutują z szacunkiem. Generał Hux przynoszący pokój i dobrobyt galaktyce. Tak to miało wyglądać. A przez takiego głupiego Rena przenika się jak złodziej i oszukuje tych dobrych ludzi. I pewnie będzie musiał pędzić życie uciekiniera do końca swoich dni.

Ale dosyć tych rozważań, zadanie się samo nie wykona. Na szczęcie ten model myśliwca miał w jednym z luków składamy motocykl repulsorowy. Zaoszczędzi czas i kredyty. Pamiętał te dyskusje, jak modyfikował kształt kadłuba, żeby zmieścić ten niewielki pakunek. „nie przyda się”, „niepotrzebne” – takie były opinie pozostałych. I proszę – kto miał rację? No może faktycznie, Canady`mu już się nie przyda – pomyślał nie bez satysfakcji. Rozłożył pojazd naciśnięciem przycisku i przesunął do tyłu, aby nie blokować sobie wejścia do myśliwca. W tym momencie usłyszał głośne „brzdęk”, towarzyszące uderzeniu metalu o metal.

\- Ej, uważaj, jak przestawiasz przedmioty, no – powiedział metaliczny głos

Hux obrócił się i oniemiał. Na ziemi siedział potrącony przez niego droid bojowy federacji handlowej. Starusieńki B1

\- Uciekłeś z muzeum Wojny Klonów na Naboo, blaszanko? Sam uważaj, jak chodzisz?

\- Nie tylko nie potrafisz prowadzić, ale jesteś niegrzeczny- odparł droid niezrażony – hej, ty jesteś z Najwyższego Porządku!

Kolejny! Niedługo zaczną się ustawiać po autografy! Nagle przypomniał sobie ostatni raport Phasmy i sięgnął po blaster

\- No co ty, ej – droid podniósł ręce do góry – najpierw nie potrafi jeździć, a potem się bierze do dezintegracji - droid przyjrzał się jego twarzy – jesteś młodszą wersją Brendola?

Hux zaniemówił – ponoć był podobny, tak mówili. Ale skąd ten wiedział… Była tylko jedna możliwość. A skoro tak.

\- Skąd znasz tego sukinsyna? Byłeś na tej planecie? W czasie wojny galaktycznej?

\- Nic nie powiem, nie współpracuję z Najwyższym Porządkiem

\- Wymieńmy się informacjami, B1. Ja ci powiem coś ważnego, a ty mi odpowiesz na pytanie, Ok?

\- Jestem R0-GR. Roger. Przed chwilą bardzo brzydko nazwałeś komendanta Brendola, więc nie możesz być chyba taki zły. A jakimi informacjami chcesz się wymienić?

\- Grozi wam niebezpieczeństwo. Wam – wskazał na rysujący się w cieniu lampy, na skraju kosmoportu pod samym ogrodzeniem, kształt „Delty 7”. Pewien szaleniec z obsesją na punkcie tego myśliwca, który należał do jego dziadka, jest na waszym tropie

\- On należał do dziadka Moxi – przerwał mu droid

\- A czy ja mówię, że nie? Ale wiesz, z psychicznym nie podyskutujesz. I on was ściga. Musicie jak najszybciej odlecieć. Możliwie najdalej – właśnie, jak najdalej – pomyślał - bo Ren poleci za wami a ja będę maił wolne ręce i ucieczka z Lizzie będzie łatwiejsza. Z Lizzie i jej mamą, - poprawił się - No a teraz ty. Byłeś tutaj, na tej planecie wcześniej?

\- Byłem. Jako wielki bohater Rebelii, trafiłem przejściowo do niewoli i byłem wykorzystywany jako tarcza strzelnicza. Na szczęście szturmowcy rzadko trafiali… Moje przygody na tej planecie opisałem w rozdziale 57 mojej książki…

Generał sobie przypomniał kolejne szczegóły z raportu Phasmy. Fatalnie napisana, ale niezwykle bogata w szczegóły. Pozostaje tylko…

\- Egzemplarz twojej książki, Roger. Chcę go kupić.

\- Naprawdę? Jesteś chyba pierwszą osobą, która chce. Zazwyczaj nie chcą. Nawet za darmo. Mam tu jeden dysk. 15 kredytów

\- Masz – Hux nie miał zamiaru tracić czasu i wyjął trzymane w kieszeni 200 kredytów. W końcu oszczędził na łapówce, czyli jakby nic nie płacił

\- Ale chyba nie mam wydać – droid podrapał się po stalowej głowie

\- Nieważne, kup sobie nowe części czy coś tam – odparł Hux, wkładając dysk do kieszeni – trochę mi się spieszy. I pamiętaj, musicie stąd odlecieć jak najdalej, on jest na waszym tropie.

\- Dziwne – pomyślał Roger, gdy Hux zniknął na horyzoncie – niby z Najwyższego Porządku, a taki przemiły i porządny człowiek.


	4. Spotkanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Generał spotyka starych znajomych. Wszystko idzie dokładnie tak jak zaplanował.
> 
> Czyli źle.

Generał gnał przez miasto, nie zważając na ograniczenia prędkości i okoliczne holoradary. Jeżeli ten skórczysyn z okolicznego komisariatu będzie się chciał pofatygować z mandatem na kosmodrom, to tylko oszczędzi mu fatygi i w wycieczki z karabinem na posterunek. Pospiech był bardzo wskazany. Ren pewnie był już w drodze i pewnie Arkanis była jedną z możliwych wariantów jego pościgu. O ile Ren – pomyślał Hux – nie zrobił czegoś idiotycznego, co by go spowolniło. Ale przecież chyba aż tak głupi nie jest. Z drugiej strony - pomyślał, przecież nie zrobił nic złego. Skończył mu się kontrakt i nie odnowił nowego, nie żeby zaraz tam dezercja. Choć miał spore wątpliwości, czy Kylo będzie widział sprawę w tym samym świetle.

Cholera! Tak się zamyślił, że w ostatniej chwili zauważył dwie zawzięcie kłócące się ze sobą dziewczynki, na granicy rękoczynów. Prawie nocą, na środku drogi! Gdzie byli rodzice? Odbił hamując, o mało co zahaczając o pobliski budynek, smarkule też zauważyły go w ostatniej chwil i rzuciły się z zadziwiającym refleksem w pobliską kałużę. Co im specjalnie nie przeszkadzało i kłóciły się dalej, przecież i tak padało i były mokre. Hux pokręcił głową, ale skoro nic się nie stało, ruszył dalej. Zanotował, że jedna z dziewczynek wyglądała na Togrutę, i że ich stroje przypominały łachmany. Takie specyficzne. Pewnie sieroty. Choć, zaraz… Te stroje. Przypomniał sobie raporty wywiadu mówiące, wbrew temu co twierdził Księciunio, że jednak na Coruscant ktoś z Republiki prowadzi tajne szkolenia dzieci wrażliwych na moc oraz w całej galaktyce „zajęcia terenowe” pod przykrywką korpusu rolniczego. Jeszcze wczoraj by złożył stosowny raport, ale co go to dzisiaj interesowało. Przyspieszył i pojechał dalej.

Gdy dotarł na miejsce, było już grubo po północy. Nawet przez chwilę pomyślał, czy nie powinien przyjść nad ranem, ale nie, to nie mogło poczekać, Ren mógł się zjawić lada chwila. Stanął pod drzwiami i nacisnął dzwonek. Dwa razy, a potem czekał. Usłyszał odgłosy dobiegające z drugiej strony, dobrze, że się tak łatwo dali obudzić.

\- Kto tam się dobija o tak późnej porze – zaspany głos należał do Lizzie

Wziął głęboki oddech – to ja, Wilhuff – drobne kłamstewko przeszło mu tym łatwiej, że dziewczyna znała go właśnie pod tym imieniem. „Generał Hux” mogła by odebrać jako kiepski żart. Szczególnie o tak późnej porze. Mimo iż była to prawda.

\- Oh, Willie – usłyszał szczęk otwieranego zamka – jak to dobrze, że to ty. Nawet nie wiesz jakie tu okropne pogłoski krążyły, jakie nasi znajomi snuli nieprawdopodobne teorie. O tobie i o twoim koledze…

Drzwi uchyliły się i generał wszedł do środka. W pokoju paliło się światło, przez co było dużo jaśniej niż na ciemnej klatce schodowej. Lizzie była w piżamce, okryta lekkim peniuarem. Zauważył, że jej oczy powoli rozszerzają się, gdy patrzy na jego płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy. Płaszcz, na którym wyraźnie widnieje odblaskowe logo Najwyższego Porządku.

Dziewczyna zrobiła krok do tyłu. Jej twarz zaczęła blednąć.

Hux zamknął za sobą drzwi. Zdjął kaptur, rozpiął płaszcz i powiesił go na wieszaku, żeby obciekł

\- Ty nie masz czarnych włosów – wyszeptała dziewczyna – ty nie jesteś Wilhuff, oszuście – zrobiła dwa kroki do tyłu, lustrując jego mundur – ty jesteś ten generał z holotransmisji, ten morderca – zrobiła kolejny krok do tyłu, potaknęła się o stołek i upadając na podłogę, przy okazji wywróciła szafkę na buty i stoliczek z wazonem, robiąc przy tym wiele hałasu. Na to wszystko wbiegła pani McCoy, w koszuli nocnej okryta szlafrokiem, pomogła córce wstać i przytuliła ją do siebie, patrząc na generała z wyrzutem. Dziewczyna drgała.

Hux zatrzymał się. No tak. Ma co chciał. I wiedział, że nie ma dla niego wytłumaczenia. Ani zapewne wybaczenia. Sam był sobie winny. Oczywiście to nie on wydał rozkaz zniszczenia Hosnian, ale przecież to nie miało znaczenia, przecież nie protestował, popierał to rozwiązanie. I oczywiście musiał pchać się do tego przemówienia, żeby „przejść do historii”, zostać zapamiętany. No to udało się. Lepiej niż przypuszczał. Brawo Hux, możesz być z siebie dumny. A teraz Lizzie, jedyna osoba, która naprawdę coś dla niego znaczy (jeszcze nie bardzo wiedział co owo „znaczy” oznacza), leży tutaj i dygocze ze strachu. Przed nim. Mając go za potwora. Którym zapewne jest. Odruchowo położył broń na kaburze, zawsze tak robił, gdy był zdenerwowany i nie wiedział co robić z rękoma. I to było najgorsze, co mógł zrobić w tej sytuacji.

\- A teraz zabijesz nas? - Lizzie wbiła w niego swoje oczy – bo znamy twoją tożsamość? bo możemy ci zaszkodzić? Czym? Czym ci zawiniłyśmy? Że cię nakarmiłyśmy i dały ubranie? Co ci zrobiła moja mama?

\- Lizzie – Hux podniósł ręce do góry – to nie tak. To całkowicie odwrotnie. Ja tu jestem po to, aby… Zresztą – wyciągnął broń z kabury, złapał za lufę i tak niosąc podszedł do kobiet – pani McCoy, pani była w policji, wie pani jak to obsługiwać, proszę to wziąć i użyć, jeżeli uzna pani, że to jedyne wyjście. Niech to będzie dowód mojej dobrej woli. I tego, że nie mam złych zamiarów. Wyraz zaufania.

\- Na to chyba trochę już za późno, mój chłopcze – odparła, ale wzięła blaster i włożyła w kieszeń szlafroka

\- Może być za późno, jeżeli mnie nie posłuchacie, proszę – Hux był w kropce, nie wiedział jak teraz ma je przekonać – naprawdę grozi wam niebezpieczeństwo. Wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Naprawdę chce wam pomóc. Proszę, musicie mi zaufać.

\- Musimy? – przerwała Lizzie – otóż nic nie musimy, panie Hux

\- Oczywiście, ale wpierw mnie wysłuchajcie

Tyle możemy – odpowiedziała mama – ale wpierw zrobię herbatę, bo to pewnie trochę zejdzie, a noc była chłodna. Z Melisą, bo Lizzie tego potrzebuje.

Gdy stanęła w drzwiach do kuchni, obróciła się i powiedziała cicho tonem słowa, które głęboko wbiły mu się w serce – nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie, mój chłopcze.


	5. W nadprzestrzeni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tymczasem, w nadprzestrzeni, śladem generała podąża tajemniczy... A nie, to nie ta historia. No, sami wiecie, kto podąża.
> 
> Na pokładzie promu jest jednak więcej znajomych, niż się Ukochanemu Przywódcy wydaje.

Prom mknął w nadprzestrzeni. Świeżo miano imperator włączył autopilota i skrzyżował ręce na piersiach, pogrążając się w rozmyślaniach. To wszystko nie było takie proste, jak mogło się wydawać komuś, kto patrzy z boku.

Przede wszystkim należało odbudować aparat administracyjny. Najwyższy Porządek zajął błyskawicznie wszystkie zakładane cele i zniszczył Ruch Oporu. Tą garstka nie należało się przejmować. Dużo ważniejsze jest, że wraz ze zniszczeniem Hosnian pozbyto się administracji. A jak tu rządzić bez administracji? Wina Hu… Nie, powiedział sobie w duchu, przestań się oszukiwać, Ben. To był plan Snoka, a Armitage, tak samo jak ty robił wszystko, by wcielić go w życie. Każdy w was jest tak samo za to odpowiedzialny. Żaden nie protestował.

Zaczął rozumieć, że władza jaką dysponuje nie daje samych zaszczytów i przyjemności. Najważniejszą zmianą, jaka go zdziwiła było to, że teraz nie miał już kogo obwiniać. Teraz to były jego decyzje. I jego odpowiedzialność. Nie mógł już teraz zwalać wszystkich niepowodzeń na Snoka. Nie bardzo chyba też wypadało za całe zło obwiniać Huxa. Jeżeli to było słabe ogniwo, należało je wyeliminować. Jeżeli nie dało się go zastąpić (a miał coraz większe przeczucie połączone z pewnością i mieszaniną przerażenia, że jednak nie), to należało przerwać ten ich dawny konflikt i ustanowić nowe zasady współpracy. Czy to nazywa się dorosłością? Nie był pewien, czy jest to zmiana, która mu się podoba.

Jest jeszcze Rey… Taaak, to może być problem, w przyszłości. Ale najgorsze, co może zrobić, to pośpiech. Da sobie czas. I jej. Skoro nim wzgardziła, mówi się trudno. Zresztą i tak musi zmienić priorytety.

Ponownie wrócił myślami do Huxa. Pierwotna myśl zamordowania generała, czy nawet przeczołgania go po mostku, musiała zostać odłożona do nigdy. Zadziwiające, jak bardzo funkcjonowanie Najwyższego Porządku zależało od Armitaga. Kody dostępów, synchronizacja skanerów nadprzestrzeni czy choćby koordynacja najnowszych projektów badawczo rozwojowych. Zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego, mimo wszystko, Snoke darzył generała takim poważaniem. Hux musi wrócić i to nie podlega dyskusji. Łatwo powiedzieć. Tylko trzeba go najpierw znaleźć. Wszystkie oddziały NP dostały zadanie poszukiwania generała, przed chwilą opuścili Nal Hutta, dając to zadanie łowcom nagród. Teraz lecieli na Arkanis. Jeżeli istniała jakaś najmniejsza możliwość, że ta mała wścibska pannica McCoy ze swoim zmysłem detektywistycznym wprowadzi go na trop rudzielca, to jest to warte wyprawy.

A, i jeszcze ta sprawa z „Delta 7” – trudno, będzie musiało to poczekać. Ale nie, on, wielki imperator Ren, nie zapomina. Nawet o tak małych rzeczach.

Popatrzył na świeżo mianowaną major Myrt`hę, śpiącą na fotelu obok. Na czole miała przyłożony opatrunek z bacty – gdy zakładała mu maskę w kajucie Huxa, musnęło ją zwisające, przecięte przez niego łącze energetyczne. Kilka podobnych opatrunków miała na nogach i rękach – drobne i większe obtarcia i oparzenia. Praktycznie cały czas na nogach, od momentu uszkodzenia „Supremacy”. Ale trudno, od śmierci Phasmy to była jedyna osoba, która była obok niego i co do której wiedział, że nie brakuje jej odwagi, talentu i autorytetu. Wtedy, siedząc na ławce w zadymionym i zdekompresowanym z własnej winy pomieszczeniu obserwował, jak walczy z wyziewami kwasu, izoluje przecięte łącza energetyczne nie zważając na własne poparzenia, jak sprawnie i skutecznie dyryguje ludźmi. Poza tym była nawet całkiem ładna. Nie wiedział, że nie jest jedynym obserwującym dziewczynę

\- Niezła sztuka, w sumie, dobry gust, Ben

\- Anakin! – krzyknął duch mocy Obi-Wana

\- Tato! – dodał duch Luka Skywalkera

\- No co, przecież mówię prawdę. Poza tym jestem jakby wdowcem, a na dodatek duchem, to chyba sobie mogę oceniać?

\- Ale jesteś też Jedi – odparł Obi-Wan, więc jednak nie wypada

\- Był też Sithem – dodał przytomnie Luke

\- No hej, synu, to chyba już sobie dawno wyjaśniliśmy – Anakin wydawał się obrażony – a ty mi nie wyjeżdżaj z tymi „Jedi”. Ty lepiej byś gdybyś zajął się w swoim czasie tą swoja mandalorianką, a nie był taki pryncypialny. Ogólnie lepiej, żeby ludzie zajmowali się swoimi rodzinami, a nie zajmowali się przyjemnościami czy chcieli zbawiać świat. Wtedy nie mielibyśmy tego tu problemu – pokazał na Bena

\- Masz na myśli moją siostrę? – zapytał Luke

\- Leię, co ledwo urodziła to już do Senatu bo galaktyka nie poczeka, no i ten jej mężulek, bo przecież musi latać po galaktyce z futrzakiem bo przygoda, a dzieckiem to się droidy zajmą. No to macie. A tak by mieli dwójkę, trójkę, byli razem jak normalna rodzina to wszystko było by inaczej

\- Powiedział akurat ten, co się własnymi dziećmi zajął idealnie – duch Obi-Wana nawet nie próbował ukryć sarkazmu - A innym przygania

\- Może przeszkodziło mi to, że ktoś mnie wrzucił do rzeki lawy – Anakin nie pozostawał dłużny – a potem ten sam ktoś się rewelacyjnie wywiązał z opieki nad Lukiem, pogratulować.

\- Stary byłem – duch Obi-Wana próbował podrapać się po czuprynie, z oczywistych względów mu to nie mogło się udać – zdrowie już nie to

\- W twoim wieku, to znaczy, jak cię zabiłem, znaczy Vader, nie ja, to hrabia Dooku dowodził armią klonów i sojuszem konfederacji, stary ściemniaczu.

\- Tato, Ben, przestańcie – Luke pokręcił głową poirytowany- to nas nie przybliża do rozwiązania problemu

\- Mądrze młody mówi Skywalker – powiedział materializujący się między nimi duch Yody – na ciemną stronę kłótnia wasza prowadzić może

\- Jesteśmy duchami mocy – zauważył Anakin – to chyba możliwe nie jest?

\- Sarkazm również na ciemną stronę prowadzić może. Teoretycznie możliwe nie jest to, ale próbować tego lepiej nie. Robić tym bardziej nie.


	6. Noc przed burzą

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tymczasem w mieszkaniu pań McCoy, generała nachodzą refleksje i chęć rozwiązywania prostych równań matematycznych. Oraz zapadają pewne decyzje.

Hux obskubywał paznokcie. W przerwie między kolejnymi palcami używał swojego wziewnego lekarstwa na astmę. Choć najchętniej by zapalił. Problem był taki, że z oczywistych względów nie posiadał papierosów. Dochodziła druga w nocy, deszcz robił się coraz silniejszy. Nadciągała burza.

Siedzieli razem przy stole. Po wypiciu herbaty Lizzie przestała się już tak bardzo trząść, ale dalej unikała jego wzroku. Za to jej mam przyglądała mu się tak, jak nigdy wcześniej żadna kobieta. Nie bardzo mu to pomagało. Panująca cisza była bardzo niezręczna.

Pomyślał nawet że powinien może wziąć i je tak od razu zastrzelić. Rozwiązać problem. Prosto, szybko i skutecznie. 2 + Hosnian to dalej jest Hosnian. Tak by robił Brendol. I to już był powód, żeby tego nie robić. Poza tym nie miał już blastera, pomyślał przytomnie. I - też to wiedział – nie potrafiłby. Nie Lizzie. Nie po tym wszystkim. Nie panią McCoy. Lizzie… Odkąd pamiętał, nie zwracał uwagi na kobiety. Ani na uczelni, ani podczas służby. Już raczej na młodych, przystojnych poruczników. Choć tylko teoretycznie. Młoda McCoy był pierwszym osobnikiem płci przeciwnej, z którą chciałby być. Przy czym – usprawiedliwiał sam siebie – owo „być” sprowadzać by się miało do wspólnych rozmów, przebywania razem, może trzymania za ręce lub jakiego przytulenia. Czasami. Przynajmniej na początek. Wcześniej go to przerażało, a teraz wiedział, że już na nic takiego nie ma szansy.

Może nie powinien był tu przyjeżdżać? Zostawić je? Niech Ren zrobi co chce, a on będzie miał czyste ręce? Tak z pewnością zrobiłby Brendol, i dlatego on tak nie mógł postąpić. Tyko jak je przekonać. Myślałeś, że to będzie proste – zapytał sam siebie – wpadniesz i powiesz – hej, jestem w rzeczywistości generał Hux, rozwaliłem cały układ planetarny, ale teraz uciekam przed moim danym znajomym i wam też radzę, lećcie ze mną. No niestety, panie Hux, życie nie jest takie proste.

\- Zacznijmy może od tego, jak masz na imię – postanowiła przerwać impas pani McCoy – Wilhuff? Wilhuff Hux?

\- Nie – odparł zawstydzony – Armitage. Armitage Hux

\- Wiec nie byłeś szczery nawet w takiej błahostce jak imię. Dobrze, zostawmy to. Widocznie miałeś ważny powód. Ważna misję dla Najwyższego…

\- Matka – przerwał jej – wtedy szukałem tutaj matki. Nigdy jej nie znałem. Całkowicie prywatnie. Wiem, powinienem być bardziej szczery, ale…

Pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. Zobaczył też, że jego odpowiedź wzbudziła zaciekawienie dziewczyny. Popatrzyła na niego jakoś tak inaczej. Przez chwilę, bo zaraz szybko odwróciła wzrok.

\- I teraz- pani McCoy kontynuowała – porzuciłeś Najwyższy Porządek, bo ruszyło Cię sumienie? Bo już nie chcesz z nimi mieć nic wspólnego?

O tak. Tak właśnie było. Hux się nawrócił – matka Lizzie budowała mu złote mosty, wystarczyło tylko skorzystać – jeszcze jedno kłamstwo i może wszystko wróci do normy. I będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Ale wciągu ostatnich godzin coś się przecież w Huxie zmieniło.

\- Nie – odparł patrząc jej w oczy. Nie oszukuje się matki. Nawet jeżeli jest to matka dziewczyny, którą się… bardzo lubi – co więcej, obawiam się, że gdybym ponownie dostał propozycję zaangażowania się w podobny projekt, postąpiłbym identycznie - kontynuował. Był szczery. Myślał o tym ostatnio wielokrotnie. Z taktycznego punktu widzenia atak był mistrzowskim posunięciem. Zachowano element koncentracji mocy, tajemnicy przed nieprzyjacielem, samo uderzenie było szybkie i nie dało szans na reakcję. Z punktu prawa wojskowego czy zasad ogólnych zaś… było nie do obrony. Nie było to kontruderzenie, nie wchodził tutaj w grę element retorsji. Miał pełną świadomość, że to była zbrodnia i nie miał zamiaru zasłaniać się tym, że „tylko wykonywał rozkazy”. Wiedział, że przyjdzie mu za to ponieść konsekwencje, i widział, że pierwsze właśnie ponosił. Zobaczył, że Lizzie po tych słowach skuliła się w sobie i znowu zaczęła dygotać, matka czule objęła ją ramieniem. Zabolało go to bardziej niż gdyby go ktoś zranił fizycznie. - Możecie mnie nazwać potworem, ale obiecałem już więcej was nie oszukiwać.

Doceniam – odparła pani Mc Coy, wyjmując blaster.

Dobrze – pomyślał Hux, zamykając oczy. Niech to się skończy. Usłyszał głos jaki wydaje metal kładziony na drewnianej powierzchni. Powoli odemknął powieki

\- Proszę – kontynuowała pani McCoy. - Prosiłeś o zaufanie. Masz je z mojej strony – pokazała na leżącą na stole broń – zresztą tobie może się bardziej przydać. Skoro zaś nie ruszyło Cię sumienie w tamtej sprawie, to w takim razie co? Dlaczego tutaj jesteś? Spokojnie i powoli, mamy czas.

\- Ja… ja miałem dosyć. Wyzywania mnie od imperialnych bękartów – w tym momencie Lizzie popatrzyła na niego takim dziwnym wzrokiem – tego, że wyciera się mną podłogę – zacisną pięści. Nie mówił tego nikomu wcześniej. Ale tym kobietom tutaj powie. Po raz pierwszy w życiu generał Hux, jeszcze dzień wcześniej drugi w Najwyższym Porządku, przed kimś się otworzy – odkąd pamiętam. Tutaj, na Arkanis. Stąd pochodzę. Zresztą pani wie, potrafi kojarzyć. Brendol Hux, mój ojciec. Wie pani jaki on był. Moja matka, której nie znałem, a którą on pewnie traktował gorzej niż śmiecia. Później myśli pani, że było lepiej? No powiedzmy, trochę było. Ale teraz zmieniły się władze i znowu to samo. A ja mam po prostu dosyć.

\- I dlatego przyleciałeś tutaj? Bo myślisz, że znajdziesz u nas schronienie?

\- Ach, absolutnie nie - Hux uderzył się dłonią w czoło. Przecież od tego powinien zacząć - przyleciałem, żeby was ostrzec. Zabrać ze sobą w jakieś inne miejsce. Bezpieczne. Tutaj zostać nie możecie. Bo on tutaj przyleci i was dopadnie. I raczej wcześniej niż później.

\- Nie lekceważę tego – odparła – i dziękuję za ostrzeżenie. Ale my nikomu nie wadzimy. On, czyli kto? Komu może zależeć na naszym życiu?

\- Mojemu koledze. Nie, on w zasadzie nie jest moim kolegą. Ten co był ze mną…

\- On też nie nazywa się Anakin, prawda – przerwała pani McCoy

\- Nie, on… - Hux zawahał się, ale niech tam – to Ben Solo, syn senator Organy

\- Fiuuu – pani McCoy odchyliła się na krześle, a nawet Lizzie podniosła zaciekawiona wzrok – syn TEJ senator Organy w naszych skromnych progach. Proszę proszę. Czyli on też jest w Najwyższym Porządku. I to on stanowi zagrożenie?

\- On jest – generał wziął głęboki oddech – bardziej znany jako Kylo Ren – zobaczył, że Lizzie ukrywa twarz w dłoniach. Tak, ten sam. Ten w masce. Czyściciel światów. Tehar na przykład, jeżeli kojarzycie. Rozumiecie teraz, że sytuacja jest poważna?

Mama Lizzie przytuliła córkę i ponownie popatrzyła Huxowi prosto w oczy. Takim wzrokiem, jakim na generała jeszcze nikt nie patrzył. Wzrok, w którym była akceptacja.

\- Domyślam się – powiedziała cieplejszym niż poprzednio tonem – że przyleciałeś tutaj, mimo że nie masz już tutaj żadnych interesów. Że mogłeś polecieć gdzie indziej. Oraz że przylatując, aby nas ostrzec i ewakuować w znaczący sposób narażasz swoje własne życie. To oczywiście nie wymazuje w żadnym stopniu tego, co zrobiłeś w ramach Najwyższego Porządku, ale osobiście ci za to dziękuję. W imieniu swoim i Lizzie.

Hux wewnątrz cały promieniał. To było dla niego więcej niż order z rąk samego Snoka. W końcu coś, co zrobił miało jakiś sens i mogło przynieść jakieś dobro. Nawet na mikro skalę. Ale nie okazał tego.

\- Pani jest zbyt miła – odpowiedział – proszę nie zapominać, że gdyby nie ja, to Kylo nigdy by nie wiedział o waszym istnieniu, wiedlibyście sobie spokojne życie, Lizzie by nie siedziała teraz w środku nocy i nie musiała by się uspokajać melisą. Zresztą, szkoda czasu, proszę się pakować, musimy zaraz ruszać.

\- Nie – nagle odparła Lizzie – nigdzie z tobą nie lecimy

\- Nie, moja droga, niestety generał ma rację – przerwała jej matka – musimy stąd uciekać. Jeżeli połowa opowieści o tym Renie jest prawdą, i to jest jego prawdziwe oblicze, to nie mamy wyjścia. To nie będzie ten miły Anakin bawiący się „W Vadera” w naszym salonie. Ale – wskazała palcem na generała, przechodząc na oficjalny ton – proszę mi obiecać jedno. Odstawi nas pan wybrną planetę i nigdy – podkreśliła – NIGDY się nie spotkamy. Nie będzie pan nas nachodził, starał się kontaktować w przyszłości, jak nas pan gdzieś zobaczy przypadkiem na ulicy proszę przejść na drugą stronę. Nie chcę, żeby pan ponownie skrzywdził moje dziecko. Czy to jest zrozumiałe i akceptowalne?

\- Oczywiście – Armitage nawet się nie zastanawiał nad odpowiedzią, choć jak właśnie rozpada się od środka na tysiąc kawałków. Lizzie! Której już nigdy nie zobaczy. Chciał krzyknąć, że przecież przenigdy by jej nie skrzywdził, ale wiedział, że to nic nie da. I skoro to jest warunek konieczny dla zapewnienia jej bezpieczeństwa, to nie ma się nawet nad czym zastanawiać – tylko proszę o pośpiech, musimy zaraz ruszać

\- Nie, nie zaraz – oponowała pani McCoy – jesteś wykończony po całonocnym locie, jazdą przez miasto, teraz tą rozmową tutaj. Prześpij się, pościelimy ci tam, gdzie ostatnio. Jutro zrobimy zakupy, załatwimy opiekę dla pana Przytulasia, on niestety źle znosi podróże, tyle to może poczekać. Ty Lizzie też, masz jutro być sprawna i mieć jasny umysł. No już, spać.

Deszcz dzwonił o szyby coraz bardziej intensywnie, zwiastując nadciągającą burzę.


	7. Korzyści z nadmiaru kredytów

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeżeli ktoś się zastanawiał, gdzie się podziała Moxie Freemaker z zapowiedzi, to właśnie będzie w tym rozdziale ;)
> 
> A Roger wydaje łatwo zarobione kredyty nie tylko na własne przyjemności.
> 
> Zaś generał Hux bywa skrajnie oceniany.

\- Będzie burza dziś wieczór – powiedziała do siebie na głos Moxie Freemaker, patrząc z rozłożonego na skraju kosmoportu namiotu na ciemne niebo nad Arkanis. Zadanie, jakie dostali było z pozoru łatwe, ale praktycznie niewykonalne. Po Hosnian nikt nie chciał rozmawiać z Ruchem Oporu, ludzie się po prostu bali. I on to rozumiała. Było to jak szukanie igieł w stogu siana. I to po omacku. I to w czasie deszczu – już po południu, a ten jak zwykle gdzieś polazł.

\- Kto polazł? – zapytał Roger, wchodząc do namiotu

\- No właśnie ty, Roger – uśmiechnęła się – dobrze że jesteś, chyba trzeba się zbierać z tej planety, robi się niebezpiecznie.

\- Zbierać się? – wyczuła niezadowolenie w jego głosie – teraz kiedy interesy zaczęły tak dobrze iść?

\- Roger, mówiłam ci, nie chodź tyle po tym deszczu, bo przerdzewieją ci styki. Jakie interesy?

\- Wydawnicze – odparł z dumą – sprzedaję swoją powieść „Z okopów do warsztatu”. Przecież wiesz. I nie przerdzewieją, bo jestem cały nasmarowany tym najnowszym smarem WD-80

\- Roger!!! – Moxie złapała się za głowę – wydałeś wszystkie nasze kredyty na smar?

\- Nie, przecież to by było nieetyczne. Wydałem – tu dumnie wypiął pierś – własne zarobione kredyty. Przecież ci mówiłem.

\- Zaraz – Moxie przywoływała w pamięci ceny najtańszego możliwego zakupu pojemnika WD-80 aby do nasmarowania droida wielkości B1 – ile ty tych książek sprzedałeś? Bo do tej pory to chyba nikt tego gniota nie kupił?

\- Ej, to było niegrzeczne. A ja sprzedałem jeden egzemplarz. Na razie. Ale teraz już pójdzie z górki

\- I za jeden egzemplarz kupiłeś galon WD-80? Ile ona kosztuje, ta książka? Kredyt, dwa?

\- 15 kredytów, trzeba się cenić, ale mój klient zapłacił mi 200, poznał jej prawdziwą wartość.

\- Co za kretyn zapłacił 200 kredytów za tego – ugryzła się w język – za to „dzieło”?

\- Ten przemiły i sympatyczny pan – to mówiąc Roger rozprostował zwinięty w rulonik plakat Najwyższego Porządku, wydrukowany na wodoodpornej plastoidowej folii. Plakat przedstawiał Generała Huxa na tle floty gwiezdnych niszczycieli. Na górze było logo Najwyższego porządku, a pod spodem widniał napis „Pokój i Szczęście dla Galaktyki”.

Moxie zaniemówiła. – Roger, sprzedałeś swoją książkę generałowi Huxowi z Najwyższego Porządku, wyjątkowej kanalii i łajdakowi.

\- Tak wiem, przecież mówiłem, że to wyjątkowo miły i porządny człowiek, bardzo brzydko się wyraził o komendancie Brendolu z tutejszej akademii. Pierwszy który kupił moją książkę, nie tak jak ta okropna kobieta w srebrnej konserwie co wykorzystała treść bez płacenia. I na dodatek to ktoś ważny. Dlatego poprosiłem jednego z droidów co to plakatują po mieście o jedną kopię. Jak go spotkam jeszcze raz to poproszę o autograf, sławne osoby muszą się wspierać.

Dalszą konwersację przerwał im huk silników. Wielki imperialny wahadłowiec właśnie lądował na drugim końcu kosmoportu. Po chwili z jego wnętrza wystawiono palety z TIE-fighterami. W krótkim czasie dwa podjęły patrolowanie. Z wnętrza wyjechały też co najmniej trzy pojazdy ze szturmowcmi. Obserwację jednak utrudniał padający deszcz.

Jakby nie dosyć było tego wszystkiego, komunikator na nadgarstku Moxie zamigotał czerwonym światełkiem. Sygnał alarmowy z Delty 7. Ktoś usiłował – ZNOWU! – ukraść myśliwiec jej dziadka.

\- Roger, szybko – krzyknęła zapinając kaburę z blasterem – ktoś kradnie nasz pojazd. Szybko, może zdążymy.

\- Eeee, raczej nie ukradnie. Pamiętasz, jak narzekałaś na starter, że nie załącza dobrze silników? No to go wymontowałem, trochę dołożyłem i kupiłem nowy, o tu leży. Za pieniądze od tego miłego pana.

\- Dobra, pogadamy później, mimo wszystko pośpieszmy się, jeszcze go złapiemy.

Podbiegła do myśliwca praktycznie niezauważona. Inie mogą uwierzyć swojemu szczęściu. Czasem nie trzeba kogoś szukać, ktoś sam znajdzie ciebie. Wystarczy cierpliwość. Przestawiła blaster na ogłuszanie i nacisnęła spust. Dwa razy.


	8. Przemiana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Generał dokonuje szybkiego przemalowania pojazdu. Niestety, nie wszystko da się równie szybko i łatwo zmienić.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zakupił w pierwszym sklepie był czarny, matowy lakier w sprayu. Zamalował nim wszystkie loga Najwyższego Porządku na motocyklu – w tym to wielkie na rozkładanej bocznej przyczepce. Niby teraz na Arkanis było to coś co ułatwia sprawę, ale lepiej nie kusić losu. Lizzie siedziała w przyczepce, wraz z niewielką stertą ostatnich zakupów. Stanowczo odmówiła siedzenia za nim w fotelu, to miejsce zajęła jej mama. Jedyne słowa, jakie zamienili to były wtedy, kiedy wybierał drapak. „Kot? Podróżujesz z kotem?” Taaak. W jego obecnej sytuacji Milicent wzbudzała więcej zainteresowania od niego.

Poza zamalowaniem loga na motocyklu zakrył logo na płaszczu – na szczęście tutaj miał zaślepkę taktyczną, płaszcz był taktyczny, miał zaślepkę blokująca logo w komplecie. Dobre i to, jeden problem z głowy. Żeby wszystkie problemy można było tak łatwo rozwiązać. Mimochodem spoglądał na mijane plakaty. Oczywiście musieli jeden powiesić przy wejściu do marketu, gdzie robili zakupy. Lizzie tylko pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą, ale co on na to mógł poradzić. Pani McCoy nie omieszkała skomentować „pokój i dobrobyt – cóż, w innych okolicznościach można by to nawet uznać za zabawne”. Generał zaczynał coraz więcej rozumieć, przebywając z tymi dwoma kobietami. Że Galaktyka może i nie kochała Republiki, ale też zdecydowana większość nie popierała takich akcji jak zniszczenie Hosnian Prime. Ze można ludzi zmusić do posłuszeństwa strachem, ale nie można ich za pomocą strachu przekonać do swoich racji. I że w dłuższej perspektywie nie można oprzeć władzy na wibrobagnetach, bo wcześniej czy później wbiją ci się one w tyłek. Dobrze, że to do ciebie dotarło, Armitage – powiedział sobie w myślach – szkoda tylko, że dopiero wtedy, kiedy już jest za późno.

Nad głową przeleciał TIE-fighter. Oznaczało to, że Najwyższy Porządek przybył już na Arakanis z większą siłą. Nie wiedział co prawda czy oznacza to przybycie Kylo, czy tylko jakiś sił rozpoznawczych. Należało jednak się pośpieszyć. Problem był w tym, że centrum handlowe było po drugiej stronie miasta niż port kosmiczny. A że w tej sytuacji postanowił unikać głównych ulic i przemknąć się obrzeżami, to siłą rzeczy podróż musiała mu zająć więcej czasu. Jedyny zysk z tej sytuacji to to, że będzie dłużej z Lizzie. Zanim się rozstaną na zawsze.

Deszcz padał coraz bardziej intensywnie, chmury były tak gęste jak w nocy. Zaczynała się burza.


	9. Plany i wspomnienia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogerowi wracają wspomnienia z wojen klonów
> 
> I ogólnie to był już nieaktualny przyczynek do większego AU

\- No proszę – Moxie przyglądała się dwóm dziewczynkom. Doszły do siebie po ogłuszeniu, ogrzały się i pożywiły zapasami bez skrępowania – moje „zguby”. Ładnie to kraść? Szczególnie że wy…

\- Nie kradłyśmy – odparła rezolutnie drobna blondynka z włosami zaplecionymi w warkoczyki. Jeden warkoczyk był krótszy, wyglądał na ucięty i przypalony na końcu – to Delta 7, formalnie własność zakonu Jedi

\- Moi dziadkowie – dodała druga, ciemnoskóra Togruta – latali takimi w czasie wojen klonów

Moxie prawie zadławiła się ze śmiechu, widzą jak za jej plecami koleżanka ją mimicznie parodiuje

\- Widzę, że coraz więcej roszczeń co do tego pojazdu – uśmiechnęła się – dobrze, że Roger przynajmniej nie uważa się za właściciela?

\- Ten separatystyczny B1? – zaciekawiła się Togruta - Moi dziadkowie zniszczyli setki takich w czasie wojen klonów!

\- Pani jej nie słucha, ta samochwałą zawsze tak!

\- Zazdrościsz, lamerko, bo nic nie potrafisz i jesteś nikim!

Moxie zauważyła, że Roger powoli wycofał się i ukrył za jej plecami, wystawiają tylko głowę

\- Kudłaty Kiffar i krnąbrna nastolatka w jednym, tyle nieprzyjemnych wspomnień – powiedział cicho – opisałem to w mojej książce w rozdziałach…

\- Dobrze, nieważne, widać nie we wszystkim ona jest samochwałą.

\- Bo ona jest taka ważna, że nie jest tradycyjna tylko zwyczajna

\- Ale to nie ja się chwalę co chwila, że jestem znajdźką

\- Dziewczynki, nie kłóćcie się. Dlaczego tradycyjna to nie zwyczajna? I co to „znajdźka”?

\- Oh – przekrzykiwały się nawzajem – bo pani nic nie rozumie. Bo teraz jest nowocześnie i dzieci się bierze od rodziców, którzy są obdarzeni mocą. No tak zwyczajnie. A zgodnie z tradycją dzieci się znajduje, i takie to są „znajdźki”, odbierane innym rodzicom bardzo wcześnie.

\- To trochę takie barbarzyństwo – Moxie pokręciła głową – mało cywilizowane

\- Czy ja wiem – blondynka pokręciła głową – wiem tyle że jestem z Corelli, z jakiejś biednej rodziny. W najlepszym razie skończyłabym w fabryce, w najgorszym w jakiś slumsach. Lub jeszcze gorzej. Jest dobrze jak jest

\- Macie szczęście, że was znalazłam. Bo tutaj robi się niebezpiecznie. Mam zadanie od generał Organy, żeby was ewakuować z tej planety. Co prawda myślałam że chodzi o dzieci jakiś senatorów, a nie o …

\- Nie znamy żadnej Organy – rzuciła pierwsza, przerywając jej bezceremonialnie -

\- I ewakuowałybyśmy się same, gdyby ktoś nas nie ogłuszył z blastera – dodała druga.

\- Nie – kobieta uśmiechnęła się – niestety nie. Pierścień hipernapędu na orbicie jest uszkodzony. Musimy pomyśleć o alternatywnych rozwiązaniach. Bo coraz więcej tutaj Najwyższego Porządku. I – popatrzyła na ich ubrania – myślałam, że zakon już nie funkcjonuje

\- Bo, pani rozumie – znowu zaczęły mówić na zmianę – jak zniszczono akademię mistrza Luka, to pozostali mistrzowi postanowili kształcić w małych grupkach, żeby trudniej było wytropić, takie tajne komplety

\- I wy tutaj na Arkanis…

\- Nie, tutaj to my jesteśmy za…

\- Jesteście za karę – domyśliła się – i dlatego nie macie mieczy, choć w waszym wieku już mieć powinniście. Nieważne, musimy obmyślić, jak się stąd wydostać.

\- Właśnie, ten przemiły pan, mój kolega, on nam może pomóc – wtrącił droid

\- Roger, jeszcze raz wspomnisz o generale Huxie, to cię osobiście wyłączę – pogroziła mu Moxie

\- Widziałyśmy duży transportowiec Najwyższego Porządku – powiedziała blondynka – tam by się zmieściła i Delta, i my, i jeszcze będzie dużo miejsca. Tylko ja tego nie umiem pilotować. Co innego mały myśliwiec, a co innego takie coś. Panna przemądrzała zresztą też nie.

\- To nie problem- odparła Moxie – ja potrafię – tylko zabezpieczyli go barierą energetyczną. Strażników usuniemy bez problemu, ale bariery nie, zwykłe strzały z blasterów nic jej nie zrobią

\- Szturmowców nie należy lekceważyć – wtrąciła blondynka – Na filmach nowej republiki oni wypadają pociesznie, ale potrafią być groźni.

\- To akurat wiem – Moxie uśmiechnęła się – moja mama była szturmowcem – widząc ich rozdziawione miny, dodała – na drugiej Gwieździe Śmierci. Ale to opowiem wam kiedy indziej. Bo dalej mamy problem z barierą.

\- A to akurat – odparła młoda Togruta, rozcierając ręce – nie będzie problemem. Wystarczy w nią przyładować błyskawicą mocy i po problemie. Niektórzy są utalentowani a inni nie – spojrzała wymownie na koleżankę.

\- Och serio? Takie to proste?

\- W tym przypadku– wtrąciła blondynka, masując wypalone znamię na przedramieniu – ona wyjątkowo nie mija się z prawdą. Coś tam to beztalencie potrafi.

\- Przestańcie! I macie wy, dziewczynki, jakieś imiona?

Zapytane spojrzały po sobie, po czym skinęły głowami

\- Depa Billaba – odparła blondynka

\- ShaakTi – dodała mała Togruta

Moxie podniosła wzrok na sufit namiotu, starając się szybko policzyć uderzające krople deszczu. To zawsze pomagało jej się uspokoić.


	10. Popołudnie Imperatora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nowy Najwyższy Przywódca na tropie. W niespecjalnie dobrym humorze.
> 
> Jednakże nieoczekiwane zdarzenia zdają się krzyżować wszystkim kroki.

Najwyższy przywódca rozsiadł się w fotelu. Wcześniej zlustrował całe mieszkanie McCoyów. Popatrzył na znajome łóżko, przypomniały mu się nie tak znowu dawne dni. I narastała w nim chęć mordu. A więc Hux był tutaj. A one mu pomogły. Ciekawe… Ta Lizzie… Ta która go kiedyś walnęła w potylicę. I nie tylko… Przyjdzie czas zapłaty. Nauczy się jej szacunku do Najwyższego Przywódcy. A jeżeli przy tym da się nauczyć czegoś tego głupiego rudzielca, tym lepiej. Dochodził wieczór. Stracili czas. Najpierw to przywitanie i uroczysty obiad w ratuszu „na cześć”. Nawet by się wymigał, no ale był głodny. Wylecieli z Nal Hutta tak szybko, że zapomnieli się zaprowiantować. Oczywiście nie mógł winić pani major – ona nalegała na zwłokę, nawet wspominała o brakach w zaopatrzeniu, to jemu się spieszyło. Potem ktoś powiedział im o agencie Najwyższego Porządku, który przyleciał wcześniej. No oczywiście, to był trop. Błędny. Ben błędnie założył, że to znowu obsesja Armitaga na punkcie swojej matki dała o sobie znać, i pewnie znajdzie rudzielca w archiwach akademii. Pomylił się, stracili masę czasu, to obstawianie cytadeli, przeszukiwanie pomieszczeń. Do mieszkania McCoyów przybyli za późno, było puste, widać było ślady planowanego pakowania się. Przesłał wiadomość na kosmodrom, ale miał tam za mało ludzi, aby wszystko obstawić. Z drugiej strony jak Hux zauważy jego wahadłowiec, to może postanowi się gdzieś zaszyć, wtedy będzie miał szansę go odnaleźć. Ze zdenerwowania uderzył pięścią w stół. Przejeżdżając przez miasto widział porozklejane plakaty z generałem. Te przygotowane wcześniej i rozsyłane do agentur po galaktyce. Docierało do niego, że nagłe zniknięcie rudzielca może wyrządzić sprawie Najwyższego Porządku znacznie większe straty, niż początkowo przypuszczał. Głównie wizerunkowe. No bo jak to wytłumaczyć, że „twarz” organizacji nagle znika. Z drugiej strony, jego ego miło było połechtane tym, że równie liczne były plakaty z nim w roli głównej, będące zamierzonym plagiatem imperialnej propagandy z Darthem Vaderem. On, w masce, z mieczem świetlnym na czele wojska, za nim szturmowcy. I podpis „Dołącz do Najwyższego Porządku. Kylo Ren sam za was wojny nie wygra”. Ech, maska, tyle wspomnień. Szkoda, że Snoke tak go podpuścił i ją wtedy zniszczył w windzie. Może coś jeszcze da się z tym zrobić?

Ale teraz Snoka już nie ma. Zanurzył się w mocy, starając się sięgnąć tej jedynej osoby, z którą mógł szczerze porozmawiać. Kiedyś. Widzisz, mamo – chciał powiedzieć – może nie wierzyłaś we mnie, a zobacz, jestem teraz imperatorem. Ha, wujek Luke też nie wierzył. I na co mu to było? A teraz wszystko jest możliwe. Te wszystkie twoje DOBRE pomysły, możemy je razem zrealizować. Senatu już nie ma. Nie ma tej głupiej opozycji. Nie tych idiotów, co wypominali ci, że jesteś córką Vadera. Wszystko, co postanowisz, będzie na jedno moje skinienie. Nie trzeba będzie nikogo przekonywać, przedstawiać swoich racji. Zniszczyć syndykaty handlujące niewolnikami? Co za problem. Pstryk, jedno strzelenie palcami i gotowe. Bez przejmowania się skorumpowanymi lobbystami. Ciach mieczem i po problemie. Takie to proste przecież. Hej, mamo, jesteś tam?

Ale moc nie odpowiedziała. Za to rozmyślania przerwał mu głos przelatujących nisko TIE-fighterów.

\- Czy to naprawdę było konieczne, pani major?

\- To standardowa procedura – odpowiedziała – dwa na stałym patrolu, dwa w gotowości, dwa na zmianę. Najwyższy Przywódco, od początku mówię, że mamy za małe siły, już wezwałam dwa gwiezdne niszczyciele, ale one będą dopiero po północy. Do tego czasu…

\- Kto – przerwał jej, wyraźnie zły – kto dał Ci prawo do przemieszczania sił Najwyższego Porządku

\- Wasza Ekscelencja – odparła niezmieszana – mówiąc żebym „robiła co uważam za stosowne” w celu zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa tej wyprawie, więc…

Rozmowę przerwał głos z komunikatora.

\- Tu ZF- 3443, jesteśmy atakowani

Głosowi towarzyszył obraz z naręcznego holoprojektora. Nagle obraz rozbłysnął błękitną poświatą, charakterystyczny znak, że osoba go trzymająca została trafiona promieniem ogłuszającym. Projektor upadł na ziemię, ale dalej pokazywał obraz

\- Hux – krzyknął Kylo

Ale pomylił się. To nie był generał. Zobaczył, jak kolejny z nielicznych, pilnujących wahadłowiec szturmowców pada trafiony promieniem ogłuszającym. Zobaczył biegnącego starego droida bojowego B1, i młodą dziewczynę z blasterem

\- Moxie Freemaker! – krzyknął zaciskając pięści – wszyscy do pojazdów, szybko

\- Spokojnie, Najwyższy przywódco – uspokoiła go Mart`ha – nasz pojazd jest zabezpieczony barierą energetyczną, z tym sobie bez klucza nie poradzą, a klucz mam ja.

Tymczasem zobaczyli, jak jedna ze stojących beczek z paliwem unosi się sama w powietrzu w powietrzu i uderza w hełm ostatniego ze szturmowców

\- co do chol… - zaczął zaintrygowany Kylo, ale przerwał, gdy zobaczył dwie małe dziewczynki, podbiegające do energetycznego ogrodzenia. Dziewczynki w strojach, zbyt przypominających te z czasów, gdy sam był w akademii u Luka. Jedna z nich, z takim czymś na głowie przypominającym lekku (nie za bardzo rozróżniał z daleka te wszystkie rasy, ciężko było widać w tym deszczu) wystawiła dłonie, z których wystrzeliły fioletowe błyskawice, łącząc się z energią płotu. System bardzo szybko został przeciążony i eksplodował. Światła dokoła pogasły. To, że dziewczynka podbiegła do panelu zamykającego i też rozwaliła go jednym uderzeniem błyskawicy mocy, już go nie zdziwiło.

\- Co to było?! – spytała zdziwiona pani major – jakieś adeptki tajnej Akademii Jedi czy co?

\- Raczej tajnej Akademii Sithów – odparł Kylo. Błyskawica mocy! Taka smarkula. Jego dziadek nie potrafił, on sam próbował i nic, no ale skoro ktoś je szkoli w ciemnej stronie… - szybko, wszyscy do pojazdów i na kosmodrom. Niech TIE-fightery ich zablokują, ale niech ich nie zestrzelą. Raz raz, ruchy!

\- Tak jest – posłusznie odpowiedziała Mart`ha – wolała nie dodawać teraz że TIE-fightery promowi najwyższego przywódcy, wyposażonemu w potężne ekrany i kilka stanowisk turbolaserów, raczej nic nie zrobią.


	11. Rozstania i postanowienia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux i Kylo. Ostateczne starcie. I nic nie idzie tak jak planowano...
> 
> Będzie do tego jeszcze krótki epilog.

Mała Togruta dopadła do zniszczonego panelu sterowniczego przy drzwiach, zwarła dwa kabelki. Wielka rampa ładunkowa zaczęła się powoli opuszczać. Wskoczyła na nią, idąc do wnętrza. W ślad za nią wskoczyła druga dziewczynka.

\- Tutaj – czarnulka obróciła się – się rozstaniemy, niedojdo.

Wypowiadając te słowa kopnęła ją z półobrotu. Jednakże blondynka była najwyraźniej przygotowana na taki obrót sytuacji. Zablokowała uderzenie i mimo iż impet zrzucił ją z rampy na płytę kosmodromu szybko odbiła się i wskoczyła na nią ponownie, atakując koleżankę mieszaniną ciosów z pięści i kopnięć. Zaatakowana nie pozostała oczywiście dłużna.

Moxie nie zastanawiała się długo, dwa ogłuszające strzały z blastera położyły kres sprzeczce.

\- Czy to im nie zaszkodzi? – zapytał Roger z troską – to już dzisiaj drugi raz z rzędu

\- Bardziej im zaszkodzi lanie, które aż mnie kusi, żeby im sprawić, smarkule jedne – odparła – ale dobra, powstrzymam się. Ja je zatargam do kabiny, a ty weź tamten paleciak repulsorowy z dźwigiem i załaduj naszą Deltę, mamy mało czasu, zanim oni się tutaj zjawią.

Minęło zaledwie kilka minut, a pojawiły się TIE-fightery. Ale to przewidziała wcześniej i była przygotowana. Jak przystał ona osobisty pojazd imperatora, wahadłowiec miał solidne generatory pola. Oraz równie solidne uzbrojenie. Moxie przezornie obsadziła wieżyczkę wcześniej, a dla poczwórnego zestawu turbolaserów zestrzelenie dwóch myśliwców nie było wielkim problemem. Po wszystkim weszła do głównej kabiny, czekając aż Roger skończy załadunek. Trochę to trwało. Zauważyła, że coś dziwnego dzieje się na końcu portu… Przyłożyła do oczu lornetkę.

Hux był wściekły. Taki niefart! A wszystko już tak dobrze szło! Już dojeżdżali do samego portu, gdy z bocznej uliczki wypadł speeder. Z nikim innym, tylko z Jego Ekscelencją Gamoniem. Który sobie do towarzystwa przygruchał jakąś panią oficer. No nic, jeszcze miał szansę. Przyspieszył, jego motocykl, nawet z paniami był i tak szybszy od typowego speedera. Zaczął się burza, zauważył w oddali zarys wielkiego imperialnego wahadłowca z oświetloną, otwartą rampą. Czyli pewnie pełno tam szturmowców. A jego myśliwiec jest jeszcze dalej, ukryty na samym końcu portu. Musi tylko ominąć wahadłowiec szerokim łukiem, wtedy ma szansę, jeżeli zdoła odstawić Kylo na dostateczny dystans. Zauważył dwa dopalające się na płycie kosmodromu wraki TIE-fighterów. Co się tutaj stało? - pomyślał.

Rozmyślanie przerwało mu nieoczekiwane zdarzenie. Jego motocykl zaczął zwalniać. Tak bez powodu. Docisnął manetkę do oporu, ale to nic nie dało. Gorzej, pojazd prawie się zatrzymał. Co do ciasnej… spojrzał w hololusterko. Kriff! W speederze stał Kylo i trzymał wyciągnięta dłoń. Pieprzony Ren i te jego magiczne sztuczki. Ale skoro tak.

Generał zeskoczył z motocykla. Odpiął pokrywę kabury.

\- Jak tylko zacznę strzelać, motocykl powinien zacząć działać. Proszę jechać na sam koniec, tam za hangarem jest mój myśliwiec – włożył rękę do kieszeni i wyjął multiklucz, wkładając go pani McCoy w rękę. - proszę jechać i się nie oglądać za siebie

\- Ale

\- Żadnego ale, nie ma pani dużo czasu!

\- HUX!!! – głośny krzyk, przerwał ich konwersację. Imperator zeskoczył ze swojego pojazdu i szedł powoli w jego kierunku. W ręku trzymał podłużny, czarny przedmiot, zbyt dobrze znany Armitagowi.

\- Ren! – Hux postanowił wygrać na czasie – nie masz teraz ciekawszych zajęć? Jakiejś Galaktyki do rządzenia przypadkiem? Musisz za mną ciągle łazić? Weź ty się ogarnij, a jak masz za dużo wolnego czasu, to hobby sobie jakieś znajdź, coś sobie posklejaj, model jakiś czy coś

\- A ty wiesz, Armitage, że to jest całkiem dobry pomysł – odparł Ben uśmiechając się – coś sobie posklejam. Najpierw jednak muszę nauczyć kogoś szacunku. Na co mam ochotę już od dawna!

Z sykiem zapłonęło czerwone, krzyżowe ostrze. Hux nie namyślając się długo wyszarpał blaster, wymierzył i z rozpaczą, bo wiedział, że to nic nie da, nacisnął spust. Jak było do przewidzenia, Ben odbił pierwsze strzały bez najmniejszego trudu.

\- Jesteś naprawdę tak głupi Hux? – Ren podchodził coraz bliżej – naprawdę sądziłeś, że to coś da?

Hux usłyszał, że silnik motoru znowu zaczyna pracować. Uśmiechnął się. Tak - pomyślał – tak Ren, właśnie tak. To właśnie coś dało. Wymierzył i nacisnął spust jeszcze raz.

I to był błąd.

Nie widział tego wcześniej osobiście. Tylko słyszał z opowieści. Tuż przed jego twarzą strumień plazmy zatrzymał się nieruchomo w powietrzu. Zobaczył, jak Ren robi ten swój wredny uśmieszek, a potem gestem dłoni posyła ten zastygły strumień energii za jego plecy.

Usłyszał wybuch i krzyk.

W jednej sekundzie było tak, że świat się zatrzymał, że jego całe życie legło w gruzach. Zawiódł. Miał je chronić, a tymczasem…

Obrócił się i nie zważając na Kylo, jego miecz, na cały świat, zaczął biec w kierunku zniszczonego motocykla.

Zobaczył, że pani McCoy, którą wybuch wyrzucił z siodełka, próbuje się podnieść. Jej twarz była osmalona i krwawiła, ale rany nie wyglądały na poważne.

Dalej, na wznak, leżała Lizzie. Wybuch zerwał jej żółty płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy, została w samej bluzie. Nie dawała znaków życia. Generał zamarł. Coś mu ciekło po policzkach. To tylko deszcz, przecież pada.

Ale przyjrzał się uważniej i zauważył, że jej drobne piersi falują, Nie wiedział jakiej istocie ma dziękować, mocy czy jeszcze czemuś innemu, ale jedno było najważniejsze, Lizzie jeszcze żyła.

Kiedyś czytał o kimś, kto znalazł się na dnie piekła i stamtąd wrócił. Teraz wiedział co to oznacza.

Usłyszał kroki. Ren podchodził. Był coraz bliżej. Obrócił się.

\- Odbiło ci, Ren? – powiedział dziwnie spokojny – Co one ci zrobiły? To sprawa między nami. Te kobiety cię ugościły, nie pamiętasz już? Lizzie troszczyła się o ciebie? Nic to dla ciebie nie znaczy?

\- Zapominasz – cedził powoli Ren – do kogo mówisz. Czas na lekcję dobrych manier.

Generał poczuł, jak coś zaciska się wokół jego szyi, jak powoli unosi się w powietrze

\- Twoje szczęście, kanalio – Kylo nie zmienił tonu – że jesteś mi potrzebny. Najwyższy Porządek cię potrzebuje. Ale karę musisz ponieść. Możliwie dotkliwą. Żebyś zapamiętał. Jak już ze mną wrócisz.

\- Nigdzie z tobą nie pójdę

\- Pójdziesz, pójdziesz. Jak nie po dobroci, to wyślę cię do jednego z tych ośrodków resocjalizacji które stworzył twój ojciec. Trochę ci się tam wypierze mózg. Delikatnie, bo go potrzebujemy, ale będziesz działał jak w zegarku. A co do kary – uśmiechnął się tak, że Hux poczuł jak przeraźliwe zimno przeszywa całe jego ciało.

Scenie tej z kokpitu przyglądała się Moxie z dziewczynkami.

\- Szkoda że nam za karę zabrano miecze – rozmarzyła się „Depa” – tak będziemy musiały polegać tylko na mocy. Pomyśl – stuknęła łokciem koleżankę – sam Kylo Ren!

\- No – dodała druga, rozcierają ręce, między palcami przeskakiwały fioletowe mikrowyładowania – na szczęście niektórzy jednak są bardziej uzdolnieni od innych. Co prawda nas jest dwie na jego jednego, ale on ma miecz, więc będzie sprawiedliwie. Ach, to będzie pojedynek co zapisze się w annałach zakonu!

\- Jedyna rzeczą, która zapisze się w annałach zakonu – wtrąciła Moxie, licząc w myślach do dziesięciu i starając się zachować spokój, jednocześnie wymownie kładąc rękę na rękojeści blastera – będzie fakt, że dwie adeptki zostały sparaliżowane trzy razy tego samego dnia. O ile się nie opanujecie. To jest, jak zauważyłyście, Kylo Ren. Zabije was i nawet tego nie spostrzeże. Dobrze, że jest zajęty, może nie odnotuje, jak odlatujemy.

Do kokpitu wszedł Roger. Zameldował o skończonym załadunku. I popatrzył przez szybę na rozwijającą się sytuację.

\- O, ten miły i sympatyczny pan, co kupił moją książkę – pokazał na duszonego Huxa – chyba ma kłopoty. Musimy mu pomóc!

\- To jest generał Hux. Z Najwyższego Porządku, Roger. Wspominałam ci, wyjątkowa kanalia i łajdak. To nie jest ktoś kto wymaga pomocy. Szczególnie z naszej strony

\- A te panie? – wskazał na panie McCoy. Mam obejmowała córkę, która powoli dochodziła do siebie – one wyglądają jakby uciekały przed tym Kylo Renem. I ten pan Hux im pomaga. A my pomożemy im.

\- Roger, nie

\- Jestem w waszej rodzinie od pokoleń. I twój tata, wujek i ciocia by pomogli. Wstydź się, Moxie.

\- Niech cię, Roger, ale dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziemy tego żałować – powiedziała kładąc ręce na sterach.

Ucisk na krtani zelżał, generał ponownie stał na ziemi. Kylo zgasił miecz, ale dalej wrednie się uśmiechał.

\- Wybieraj – powiedział – i znaj moje dobre serce. Nie rozumiesz? Za mocno może cię przydusiłem. Już tłumaczę. Mogę zabić je obie – wskazał na panie McCoy – ale ty, Hux, możesz ocalić jedną. Zrobisz dobry uczynek. Tylko wybierz którą. Wybierz mądrze – uśmiechnął się cynicznie

To się nie dzieje naprawdę – Hux stał jak sparaliżowany – przecież on nie może. A ja nie potrafię. Nie chcę!

\- Armitage, proszę – powiedziała błagalnym tonem pani McCoy – Lizzie, wybierz Lizzie

\- Mamo, nie! – ten głos wbił się w mózg generała, przeszył go do ostatniego nerwu, nie zwariować

\- Nie możesz się zdecydować, Hux? Oh, pomogę Ci! Wybiorę za ciebie!

Hux z przerażeniem patrzył jak Lizzie łapie się za szyję, jak unosi się w powietrzu, wierzgając nogami

\- Ren! – krzyknął, żeby zyskać choć chwilę na czasie – dlaczego to robisz, sukinsynu!

\- Bo mogę, Hux. Bo dzięki temu będę taki jak mój dziadek, lord Vader!

Otrzeźwił go znajomy odgłos dłoni uderzającej o czoło. Tym razem przysiągłby, że nie jeden. Zwolnił uścisk, ale nie puścił zupełnie.

Na to wszystko przybliżył się jego wahadłowiec, mierząc w Rena z czołowych dział.

\- Myślisz ze to mnie powstrzyma, Hux? Mogę z łatwością rzucić nim o ziemię, zniszczyć jak tylko będę chciał. Nie doceniasz potęgi mocy.

\- Myślę, że to cię nie powstrzyma, Ren – pokazał gestem dłoni załodze wahadłowca, żeby powstrzymali się od działań. Roger radośnie mu odmachał – ale ja już wiem jak jestem istotny dla Najwyższego Porządku. I dlatego ja już wybrałem. Podniósł blaster

\- Serio? Ren się roześmiał – znowu? No naprawdę…

Hux uśmiechnął się i przyłożył lufę do swojej głowy – Nie dostaniesz tego co chcesz, Ren. Bo przecież najbardziej zależy ci na tym, co jest pod moją czaszką, czyż nie? Chodzi ci o te wszystkie projekty, wynalazki, prawda? Panie McCoy, przepraszam was, że tak wyszło - Powoli zaczął naciągać palec spustu.

\- Stój! - głos Kylo był zupełnie inny niż przed chwilą – wygrałeś, Hux. Mimo wszystko, potrzebuję ciebie a ty o tym wiesz, draniu.

Zwolnił ucisk zupełnie, Lizzie opadła na ziemię, Matka od razu przytuliła córkę.

\- Rozumiem, że teraz idziesz ze mną bez żadnych warunków, Hux? Nazwijmy to „nowym otwarciem”

\- Prawie, Najwyższy Przywódco. One odlecą z nimi, nie będą twoimi zakładniczkami. I chcę się pożegnać. Wiele żądam?

\- Wiele. Ale od tej pory jesteś jak pies łańcuchowy. Jak ci każę zrównać z ziemia jakąś planetę, to to zrobisz bez mrugnięcia okiem. Zresztą, i tak to lubisz. Zrozumiano?

\- Ale one odlecą teraz i nie będziesz ich ścigać?

Ren machnął ręką, w końcu co one go obchodziły. Teraz sprawy wrócą na właściwe tory, a wizerunek monolitycznego Najwyższego Porządku nie dozna uszczerbku. Wahadłowiec się wliczy w koszt premii dla Huxa „za Hosnian”, a rachunek z tą Freemakerką wyrówna, kiedy indziej. W międzyczasie rozpocznie poszukiwania tej tajemniczej Akdemii Sithów.

Hux podszedł do pani McCoy. Uścisk dłoni był ciepły, solidny. Lewą ręką poklepała go po ramieniu.

\- Dobra robota, chłopcze, dziękuję. W innych okolicznościach…

\- Tak, wiem – nie powiedział, ile te słowa sprawiły mu radości

Pozostałą Lizzie. Dziewczyna powoli, niepewnie szła w jego kierunku. Gdy była już bardzo blisko, potknęła się o jedną z części rozwalonego motocykla. Generał przyśpieszył i złapał dziewczynę, zanim upadła. Tak jakoś wyszło, że wyglądało to tak, jakby się do niego przytulała. W pierwszej chwili myślał, że go odepchnie ze wstrętem, ale nie. Tylko tak trwała w ciszy. A Hux chciał, aby ta chwila nigdy się nie skończyła. Na co oczywiście nie było szansy.

\- No, gołąbeczki, wystarczy – w głosie Rena było ukryte szyderstwo – praca czeka

\- Żegnaj, Lizzie – Hux nie starał się nawet ukryć smutku w głosie. Rozpiął swój płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy, zdjął i okrył nim dziewczynę. Powinien to zrobić wcześniej, w końcu w dalszym ciągu strasznie padało – naprawdę było miło cię poznać. Więcej niż miło. Eh, szkoda że tak cię rozczarowałem. Przepraszam… i dziękuję. Za wszystko.

\- Żegnaj? - popatrzyła na niego podnosząc głowę – na zawsze?

\- Tak będzie lepiej. Obiecałem twojej matce. Zresztą wiesz, nie jestem dobrym człowiekiem.

\- Ale ja – zawahała się – niczego nie obiecywałam. I wiesz, Armitage, nie obiecuję teraz niczego, ale wiesz, wiem, gdzie cię szukać, jakby co. Do zobaczenia. Kiedyś.

Generał patrzył, jak odchodzą, jak znikają we wnętrzu wahadłowca, w końcu jak pojazd znika w strugach deszczu za horyzontem.

\- Choć, idziemy – powiedział Kylo – mamy Imperium do zarządzania.


	12. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo ten epilog się tym, co wytrwali do końca, po prostu należy ;)

Moxie odetchnęła. Byli w nadprzestrzeni i już im nic nie groziło. Teoretycznie, Najwyższy Porządek miał przecież środki do śledzenia pojazdów poruszających się w nadprzestrzeni. Praktycznie, pojazd „Ukochanego Przywódcy” wyposażony był w urządzenia, potrafiące owe środki zagłuszyć. Oraz wiele innych ciekawych udogodnień. Wśród których sauna i jacuzzi nie było szczytem luksusu. Oj, Snoke nie był typem ascety. Na orbicie trochę jej ciśnienie podskoczyło, gdy wciągali do luku uszkodzony pierścień od „Delty”, a obok właśnie wyskoczyły z nadprzestrzeni dwa „Resurgenty”, wypuszczając wianuszek TIE-fighterów. Szczęściem zamiast robić to za pomocą manipulatorów, co zabrało by z godzinę, sprawę wzięły w swoje ręce (dosłownie!) dziewczynki i za pomocą mocy poszło szybko. Zadziwiające, ile one potrafiłyby osiągnąć, gdyby się nie kłóciły (no tylko że one prawie zawsze się kłócą...) Niemniej nikt z NP nie wystrzelił, widać pan Ren postanowił dotrzymać słowa, mimo żywionej do niej osobistej urazy. No znowu się udało. Ale co się spociła, to jej. No i teraz Kylo Ren będzie miał kolejny powód, żeby ją ścigać przez całą galaktykę. Chyba że ten nowy „znajomy” Rogera go choć trochę przed tym powstrzyma. Skroić w ciągu tygodnia nowemu imperatorowi dwa pojazdy, Moxie, brawo ty. Z drugiej strony, Ren miał ten pojazd tylko kilka dni, może się nie zdążył przyzwyczaić i nie będzie mu go żal? Panie McCoy siedziały w fotelu otulone kocem z logiem NP. Innych na pokładzie promu nie było. Ranami zajął się wcześnie droid medyczny – pojazd „ukochanego przywódcy” dysponował wszak najwyższym standardem wyposażenia. Lizzie przytulała się do matki. Naprzeciwko nich usadowiły się dziewczynki, szczególnie się w nie wpatrując.

\- Coś jest w nas szczególnego? – spytała Lizzie – nie chciałabym być niegrzeczna, ale wiecie, dziewczynki, to był dla nas ciężki dzień

\- Zbieramy informacje – odparła blondynka całkowicie nie dając się zbić z tropu – a ten pan co z paniami był, jak zdjął ten płaszcz, to wyglądał całkowicie jak generał Hux, i tak twierdzi ten droid.

\- Oczywiście że to był generał Hux – wtrącił Roger podając gorącą herbatkę – mój dobry kolega, bardzo porządny człowiek

\- Pozwólcie, że przedstawię – zaśmiała się Moxie – Roger, dawny droid bojowy, obecnie wybitny znawca ludzkich charakterów, jak widać

\- I ten cały generał – mała Togruta wypaliła bez krępacji – jest w pani zakochany? To znaczy ta idiotka tutaj tak mówi i ze to takie romantyczne jak tak staliście razem w tych strugach deszczu... No co?

Tylko groźne spojrzenie Moxie i znaczące położenie ręki na blasterze powstrzymało wiszące w powietrzu rękoczyny- Ja... ja nie wiem – nagle wtrąciła Lizzie – to stało się tak nagle. Ja go bardzo lubię. Lubiłam

– poprawiła się – tego Wilhuffa, co tu przyjechał wtedy, co razem włóczyliśmy się po podziemiach. Razem z tym drugim... No, gościłyśmy Imperatora, wiem, dziwnie to brzmi. Teraz... Wczoraj myślałam, że go nienawidzę, ale on się chyba zmienił, w tym wszystkim. I... może nie dziś, nie za rok, ale kiedyś? Gdybym tylko wiedziała, że to mówił na koniec jest prawdą, że to ma sens, że on naprawdę się chce zmienić, że to nie była taka gra...

\- Jeżeli tak... - weszła jej w słowo „ShaakTi” – to może da się coś zrobić. Płaszcz nie jest najlepszy do tego, ale z braku innych przedmiotów należących do tego rudzielca mogę spróbować

\- A multiklucz może być? – spytała pani McCoy, wyjmując przedmiot z kieszeni płaszcza

– chyba jego osobisty, co prawda nie rozumiem do czego ci on, dziecko, jest potrzebny

\- To wiedźma jest – podpowiedziała „Depa” z powagą w głosie – i zapomniałam was ostrzec, ale nie dawajcie jej osobistych przedmiotów do potrzymania, nawet przypadkiem

\- Och zaraz tam wiedźma, zdolności się ma, rodzinne – mała wyszczerzyła kły – potrafię odczytać z przedmiotu przeszłość właściciela. I niektóre myśli. No jeszcze się uczę. Ale poproszę. Wzięła mulitiklucz w dłonie, zamknęła oczy. I trwałą tak przez chwilę. Po czym oddała przedmiot pani McCoy, ta zauważyła, że jej ręce lekko drgały.

\- I... jak? – zapytała Lizzie z obawą, ale i nadzieją w głosie

\- Tam było tyle rzeczy... dziwnych też... – mała zaczerwieniła się - i nawet nie wiem, czy ja to powinnam oglądać. Bardzo dużo bólu i cierpienia. Które zadano jemu, ale i które on zadał. No nie jest ci on bohaterem z bajek na dobranoc. I – wykrzywiła usta w grymas uśmiechu – na miejscu tego całego Kylo, to bym uważała na swoje plecy. Ach, no ale przecież pani nie o to chodziło. On – zaczerpnęła oddech –naprawdę bardzo chciałby z panią być i panią chronić, i chce zrobić wszystko, aby być pani warty, a i żeby mu pani wybaczyła kiedyś, to też jest gotów dla tego wszystko poświęcić, zresztą widzieliśmy z kokpitu. Ale tam nie ma nic czy panią kocha – tu Lizzie zaczerwieniła się lekko - i ja nie wiem czy to wszystko to pani wystarczy, bo się na tym nie znam, bo jestem chyba za mała jeszcze jestem. A ty się Eli.. znaczy „Depa” tak nie śliń i nie rób takich maślanych oczu, kretynko.

\- Och - Lizzie popatrzyła nieobecnym wzrokiem na mijany za oknem tunel nadprzestrzenny – dziękuję ci, moje dziecko, tak, to mi wystarczy. Więcej niż wystarczy. A w myślach dodała – Armitage, wytrwaj w swoich postanowieniach, a ja dotrzymam swojej obietnicy, którą ci dałam na płycie lotniska. Że kiedyś się jeszcze zobaczymy. A wtedy... Kto wie? Tylko nie daj się wcześniej zabić. Draniu...


End file.
